


Day 94 - The City On The Edge of Forever

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [94]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Star Trek (not a crossover though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"Let me help." A hundred years or so from now, I believe, a famous novelist will write a classic using that theme. He'll recommend those three words even over 'I love you'." </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 94 - The City On The Edge of Forever

“Here, let me help and get that for you.”

“I can manage to carry those few files on my own just fine, Lestrade.”

“Easy, tiger...”

***

“Sherlock, dear, let me help you with the tea tray.”

“Mrs Hudson! Go away.”

“Oh my...” She quietly tiptoed away.

***

“Come on, let me help you with the shower.”

“Why does everybody suddenly think I am as helpless as an infant?”

“Because you fell from the bus, idiot, and managed to break three of your ribs.”

“That means that I am in pain, not helpless. If I hear ‘Let me help’ one more time, I will not be accountable for my actions.”

“What does that sentence mean for you?”

“What?”

“Why do you have such a negative reaction to it?”

“Because it means that others pity my and think I am incapable. And weak.”

“That’s bullshit.”

Sherlock tilted his head and looked at John. He was intrigued.

“Why, what does it mean for you?”

“It means that people love you. It means that _I_ love you. I want to make things easier for you because you’re in pain. And your pain hurts me.”

“Oh.” Sherlock looked like his world-view just shifted slightly (it probably did).

John sighed.

“So, will you let me help?”

“Yes, John.”

When Sherlock got up, he looked touched. And still rather baffled.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'Star Trek/ Spock'.
> 
> As much as Stacey was probably hoping for Sherlock/Spock (just because of that tiny Freudian slip...), I decided to fill a Make Me A Monday prompt that I promised to fill ages ago:  
> "Let me help." A hundred years or so from now, I believe, a famous novelist will write a classic using that theme. He'll recommend those three words even over 'I love you'." Quote from 'The City On The Edge of Forever'. [That's a Star Trek episode for anybody who is confused now]  
> Sorry, Stacey.


End file.
